DANNY PHANTOM VERSIÓN TOM & JERRY
by MARIATHEIA
Summary: Clockwork le pide a Danny que cuide un libro pero, ¿Qué pasa si Danny mete la pata?, ¿Qué pasa si Dan escapa? Y ¿Qué pasa si Clockwork es convertido en ratón y Dan en gato? One-shot.


DANNY PHANTOM VERSIÓN TOM & JERRY:

RESUMEN; Clockwork le pide a Danny que cuide un libro pero, ¿Qué pasa si Danny mete la pata?, ¿Qué pasa si Dan escapa? Y ¿Qué pasa si Clockwork es convertido en ratón y Dan en gato?

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: no soy dueña de Danny Phantom o sus personajes y lo mismo va para Tom & Jerry, ellos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Antes de Phantom Planet. Clasificación K.  
Dan: eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrio? Yo: si, y tú de donde saliste.  
Dan: no te importa.  
Yo: idiota.  
Dan: callate.  
Clockwork: esa no es manera de tratar una dama.  
Dan: no te metas Clocky.  
Clockwork: ¡NO ME LLAMES CLOCKY! Yo: grasias Clocky.  
Clockwork: de nada.  
Dan: no te enojaste porque te llamarón Clocky. O-O?  
Clockwork: mejor inicia con la historia de una vez.  
Yo: esta bién. Pero nos deves una explicación.  
Clockwork: bién. En un lugar de la zona fantasma donde muy pocos han ido se encontraba un fantasma vestido con una capa y capucha, buscando en su biblioteca;

Clockwork: Alfin lo encontre. Ahora a buscar a Danny.

Dicho esto aparecierón 2 manecillas de reloj que hicierón desaparecer al fantasma que casi instantaneamente reapareció al lado de la cama donde duerme un joven de pelo azabache al cual tuvo que despertar;

Clockwork: Danny despierta.  
Danny: Mmm en 2 semanas mamá.  
Clockwork: ¡QUE 2 SEMANAS NI QUE 8 CUARTOS DESPIERTA TE TENGO UNA MISIÓN!

Y como por arte de magia Danny desperto del sobresalto;

Danny: A ¿Qué paso? (Nota a Clockwork) no te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar a la gente mientras duerme.  
Clockwork: Danny, te tengo una misión y es tan sencilla que no la puedes arruinar (le entrega un libro) cuida este libro hasta que vuelva por el y pase lo que pase no lo leas...

Pero el Time Keeper no pudo terminar de explicarle al joven azabache cuando aparecierón los padres de dicho joven y al ver a Clockwork con su hijo sacarón sus armas anti-fantasmas, claro que ni el fantasma más poderoso podria soportar un disparo así que rapidamente desapareció;

Maddie: ¡DANNY, ¿ESTÁS BIÉN? (Lo abraza)  
Danny: (asfixiandose) sí, mamá, ¿podrias soltarme? No respiro.  
Maddie: perdón hijo.  
Danny: no te preocupes -  
Jack: Danny creo que deverias dormir con nosotros por si ese fantasma vuelve.  
Maddie: tu padre tiene razón hijo.  
Danny: ¡NO! Quiero decir de seguro ese fantasma ya aprendio la lección y no volvera.

/XXX/

Ala mañana siguiente Danny les mostraba a Sam, Tucker y Jazz el extraño libro que Clockwork le pidió que cuidara;

Tucker: este libro es raro esta en esperanto.  
Sam: encerio, entonces ¿Porqué es tan peligroso?  
Jazz: talvez el experto pueda decirnos algo.  
Tucker: veamos el titulo " Skoltoj Malbenoj" lo que quiere decir "Maldiciones Lobeznas" no creo que sea tan dificil leer una y ya ¿Verdad?  
Danny: mala idea Tuck, Clockwork me dijo que no leyera.  
Tucker: Y si Clockwork te dice, salta al vacio ¿saltas?  
Danny: no, pero...  
Tucker: ho vamos ¿Qué puede pasar? Por favor solo una además la magia y maldiciones no son reales (con ojos suplicantes)  
Danny: si lo hago te cayas.  
Tucker: sí ^-^ Danny: (le arrebata el libro) Mmm, este se ve bién #Du mortajn malamikojn, malpura forto inteligenteco kaj become kato kaj muso gis sunsubiro#*traducción: dos enemigos mortales, inteligencia y fuerza bruta conviertanse en gato y ratón hasta la puesta del sol*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

De regreso en la torre reloj reposaba un termo que en su interior guardaba uno de los más poderosos villanos quien luchaba por escapar y al soltar un lamento fantasmal logro su cometido:

Dan: ¡ALFIN SOY LIBRE JAJAJA!

Dan esperaba que apareciera Clockwork para vengarse el cual no llegó;

Dan: ¿Clocky?, ¿Estás aquí?, Hola.

Así que simplemente se sento a esperarlo, mientras en el everest (no se si así se escribe) un fantasma vestido con capa y capucha purpura daba los ultimos toques a una cueva escondida con la ayuda de 2 fantasmas muy peculiares;

Frostbite: creo que ya está nadie la encontrara y el libro jamás sera leido.  
Wulf: Mi frostis kial mi estas či tie *Me congeló, ¿Porqué estoy aqui?*  
Clockwork: čar estis vi homoj kiuj skribis la libron unua *Porque fue tú pueblo el que escribió el libro en primer lugar*  
Wulf: kaj kiu venas al la temo *Y eso a que viene al tema*  
Clockwork: vi estas la lasta de via afabla kaj devas sigelu ne tusu *Que eres el ultimo de tu especie y tienes que sellarlo para que no lo toquen* Wulf: Mi vidas lol *Ya veo jejeje*  
Frostbite: Y aproposito Time Keeper, ¿Dónde esta el libro?  
Clockwork: le pedi a Danny que lo cuidara, Wulf bona uzo de la fokoj, ni iros al nia kavernoj por varmo kaj lasis la libron uzante la duan sigelon kaj iri *bueno Wulf usa el primer sello, nos hiremos a nuestras guaridas para calentarnos, dejamos el libro usas el segundo sello y nos vamos*  
Wulf: (asiente con la cabeza) #sigeli kontraû okdek mil malbonojn, malhelpas koro malpura estajoj eniri la kavernon/templo# *sello contra los mil ochenta males, evita que entren a esta cueva/templo*

Así fue como se hizo el primer sello Frostbite uso el Infimapa para volver a su pueblo, Wulf abrio un portal de regreso a su guarida con sus garras y Clockwork regreso a la torre reloj encontrandose con una muy desagradable sorpresa;

Dan: Clocky, alfin llegas.  
Clockwork: ¡DAN! ¿Comó escapaste?  
Dan: usando repetidas veces mi lamento fantasmagorico.  
Clockwork: No te saldras con la tuya.

De repente los 2 fantasmas empezarón a rodearse de un aura roja que al desvanecerse mostro un gato de ojos rojos y de colores blanco, negro y un leve tono de verde, y a un ratón azul de ojos rojos brillantes bordeados de negro con una extraña cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo vestido con una capa y capucha purpura, unos guantes purpura de tono más fuerte que su capa con varios mini relojes en cada mano y unas botas al color de los guantes;

Dan: (notando el cambio) ¿Qué paso?  
Clockwork: ¡HO NO! Danny leyo un hechizo del libro y ahora somos gato y ratón.  
Dan: En ese caso (sonrisa maniatica) llegó tú fin Clocky, quiero decir miaw.  
Clockwork: ¡NO ME DIGAS CLOCKY! (Se va corriendo) ¡AUXILIO!  
Dan: Corre Clocky corre que te como.  
Clockwork: ¿Hablas encerio?  
Dan: sí, después de todo no he comido nada desde hace meses y ahora que soy un gato y tu un ratón, te vez apetitoso.  
Clockwork: ¡ERES UN PINCHI SADICO! Dan: JAJAJA lo se Clocky ahora quedate quieto.

Clockwork no respondio y a entrar a su area de trabajo vio que en las pantallas descansaba su iphone bién posicionado para evitar terminar perdido en el mundo humano, bueno luego se preocuparia por donde deja las cosas ahora había que contactarse con Danny, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su iphone y empezo a mandarle un whattsap (creo que así se escribe y perdón si no) a su alumno, claro que no termino cuando Dan apareció detrás de el;

Dan: ¿Auxilio? ¿Encerio cres que te salvarán?  
Clockwork (presiona el botón de enviar) Sí y adios.

Dan piso la cola del maestro del tiempo ahora convertido en ratón quien corria y al darse cuenta que estaba atrapado se detuvo, Dan lo tomo con las garras de la mano o en este caso pata izquierda y lo sostuvo de la cola mientras que con la pata derecha colocaba una garra en el estomago de Clockwork mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sadica, de repente Clockwork saco un sartén de su capa (efecto secundario del hechizo/maldición) y golpeo fuertemente a Dan con el;

Dan: Au me dolio, vuelve aqui bocadillo andante.  
Clockwork: NO! De pendejo vuelvo.

Mientras Dan sigue persiguiendo a Clockwork volvamos con Danny que ya recibió el whattsap del Time Keeper;

Danny: vaya un mensaje de Clockwork.  
Tucker: tal vez se retraso con lo que sea que este haciendo.  
Jazz: algo me dice que no es eso.  
Sam: tal vez ya se entero que leiste un hechizo del libro.  
Danny: si lo creo por que dice auxilio.

Volvamos con Dan y Clockwork, el Time Keeper no era tonto se sabía las debilidades de Dan ahora que era un gato y si no tenia perro provaria con el efecto secundario que estaba a su favor, corrio hacia su cuarto de costura (ahora se alegraba de tener uno XD), llegó subio a la mesa y;

Clockwork: (toma una bola de hilo) Dan mira fibroso y colorido hilo (lo arroja)  
Dan: ¡HILO! No me resisto (va por el hilo)

Clockwork bajo de la mesa y corrio al agujero más cercano (ahora tambien se alegraba de haber tenido ratónes XD). Cuando llegó observo a Dan con una mirada burlona, y una vez que a Dan se le acabo el hilo se revelo una bomba que exploto casi de inmediato dejando al fantasma maligno hirviendo de rabia;

Dan: (rojo de hira) ¡CLOCKY, ME LAS PAGARAS TODAS!  
Clockwork: JAJAJA! Eres el gato más tonto que he visto (entra al agujero)

Ahora Dan estaba más que furioso corrio al agujero y metio la mano queriendo sacar a Clockwork pero el maestro del tiempo al ver una vieja trampa de ratones sin usar la posiciono al lado de la mano de Dan y cuando la toco;

Dan: (sacando la mano) ¡AAA! (Se quita la trampa)  
Clockwork: JAJAJA! Por eso el cerebro siempre vence a la fuerza bruta.

Dan decidio planearlo mejor y se fue a la cocina, mientras Clockwork intento llegar a su habitación donde podria encerrarse, ahy estaria a salvo cuando un inconfundible olor llegó a su nariz;

Clockwork: JA! Los gatos son tan tontos los ratónes nunca caeriamos en un truco tan tonto como el hilo. (Olfatea) queso mmm.

El maestro del tiempo se dirigio a la fuente de olor que era la cocina. En la mesa se encontraba un mini restaurante con una unica mesa además de que dicho restaurante se llamaba "Chezz Clocky" (y no sospecha XD) Clockwork no se lo penso dos veces para sentarse y comer algo de queso;

Clockwork: Mmm, tan delicioso, tan quesoso (se cae la parte posterior del restaurante revelando el rostro de Dan) tan tonto.

En ese instante Dan cerro la boca con Clockwork adentro, claro que la felicidad no duro mucho ya que el Time Keeper saco un mini martillo y; Clockwork: ¡DEJAME SALIR! (Golpea a Dan) Dan: AAA! (Clockwork se escapa) NO! Tanto que me costo (va tras el)

Volvamos con Danny y los demás;

Danny: Tucker, que encontraste.  
Tucker: al parecer aique esperar hasta la puesta del sol.  
Sam: esto no es bueno además creo que ya saben que no deven jugar con los hechizos.  
Jazz: para la otra Danny, no escuches a Tucker.  
Danny: ya entendi Jazz, gira a la derecha después de esa puerta.

Sí todos van en el Speeder Specter, ahora volvamos con Dan y Clockwork, el pobre maestro del tiempo estaba amarrado de manos y pies mientras Dan elegia una receta para cocinarlo;

Dan: o, que tal "ratón a la barbiquiu" o "chicharrón de ratón".  
Clockwork: (tratando de ganar tiempo) y si mejor me haces en empanada después de todo son ricas, ¿te gustan las empanadas Dan? Dan: sí, pero no tienes la receta.  
Clockwork: revisa en postres.  
Dan: (la encuentra rapido) bién ire preparando la masa.

Una vez que Dan había preparado la masa y la extendio tomo a Clockwork y lo baño (Dan no quiere que su comida este sucia XD) después le quito su capa con capucha, guantes y botas, el maestro del tiempo ahora si tenia miedo su pequeño alumno causante de todo no aparecia y peor se sintio cuando Dan le empezo a huntar mermelada de fresa y fue colocado en la masa, indefenso vio como su enemigo lo cubrio con la otra mitad de la masa y lo metió al horno. Dan puso el reloj a 10 minutos estaba feliz pero después de 3 minutos Danny y compañia llegarón;

Danny: (ve a Dan) ay no, ¿Qué le hiciste a Clockwork?  
Dan: nada que te importe mocoso •te das cuenta que te estas hablando a ti mismo ¿verdad?•

De repente algo le cayo a Dan, era una jaula para gatos que Sam sostenia;

Danny: justo atiempo Sam. :)  
Sam: grasias Danny, ahora Dan ¿Dónde esta Clockwork?  
Dan: esta en la cocina, no tienen que ser expertos para saber que sucede.

Sam y Danny dejarón encerrado a Dan y fueron a por los demás para buscar a Clockwork;

Jazz: ¡ESTA EN EL HORNO! (Sacandolo)

Todos se apresurarón a quitar el pan casi endurecido cuando el Time Keeper salió corriendo y entro en un vaso con agua;

Clockwork: (aliviado) AAAWWW! Casi me cocino, Danny, Tucker estan en serios cuando regrese a la normalidad, ¿Saben cuanto falta para la puesta del sol? Sam: 30 segundos.  
Clockwork: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Rapidamente Clockwork tomó su capa y bajo de la mesa. En ese instante el hechizo desapareció regresando a Clockwork a la normalidad y ya que Dan le había quitado las pocas prendas que conservo al transformarse en ratón, pues creo que se imaginan que pasó, por suerte Clockwork se logro tapar poco antes que lo vieran.

Danny: ok, eso nos dejara traumados de por vida.  
Tucker: estoy deacuerdo contigo.  
Clockwork: ¡PARA LA OTRA NO CAUSEN EL PROBLEMA!  
Sam y Jazz: (tapadas de los ojos) tienes razón.  
Tucker: chicas Clockwork se esta tapando con su capa.

En ese momento se escucho un ruido de cristal roto y cuando Danny y los demás fuerón a ver vierón que la jaula para gatos estaba destruida y Dan no estaba.  
¿FIN?  
Espero y os guste es mi primera historia a si que no sean tan crueles, acepto criticas constructivas para mejorar.  
Dan: ok eso estuvo mejor pero poco original.  
Yo: no te gusto el final.  
Dan: sí pero siento que se nos olvida algo a si, Clocky nos debia una explicación recuerdas.  
Yo: deveras, a ver Clockwork ¿porqué no te enojaste cuando te dije Clocky?  
Clockwork: porque a diferencia de Dan tu me caes bién.  
Yo: a bueno ya quedo claro. Dan: valla por un segundo pense que hibas a decir que estabas enamorado de la autora.  
Clockwork: pero no es eso.  
Yo: bueno, pero no empiezen una pelea. 


End file.
